Reversed
by N and S and F
Summary: Di universe kita, Karma adalah pemuda cerdas tapi bengal yang dikecewakan wali kelasnya, sampai ia bertemu Koro-sensei si guru gurita serba bisa. Tapi di universe berbeda, Karma adalah wali kelas Koro-kun sang pemuda pecinta gurita serba bisa. Bagaimanakah hubungan keduanya?


Asano Gakushuu, kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka, memijat batang hidungnya. Batang hidung ya, bukan batang lain-lainnya. Kayak batang tenggorokan atau batang pohon, maksud saya.

Beres memijat batang hidungnya, ia kemudian membuka mata, menatap kedua sosok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur lelah. Kedua sosok yang dimaksud tidak menunjukkan reaksi suatu apa—yang satu tetap berwajah sengak minta digaplok uang sejuta, satunya lagi tersenyum sejahtera bagai habis dapat warisan satu trilyun dolar Amerika.

Akabane Karma, wali kelas A. Koro- _kun_ (yang marganya disensor oleh suatu lembaga, entah kenapa), murid pindahan yang dengan mudah menyenggol Asano Gakuhou—putra Gakushuu satu-satunya—dari ranking pertama.

Akabane Karma, guru _killer_ yang membenci dan balas dibenci oleh seluruh murid-muridnya—kecuali untuk manusia-manusia kebal yang terbutakan akan kegantengan/keimutan rupa sang guru bersurai merah, dan yang tanpa lelah memberikan surat cinta serta karangan bunga padanya meski itu semua selalu beliau buang dengan tega.

Koro- _kun_ , pemuda cerah-ceria, ramah-tamah, menyayangi dan disayangi segala umat manusia serta gurita—obsesi yang juga merupakan cela anak ini satu-satunya, selain kemiskinannya yang seimbang atau bahkan melampaui Isogai- _sensei_ yang semasa muda juga sama _ikemen_ dengan dirinya.

(Apa ini yang namanya karma—ups, permainan kata tidak sengaja—dimana kalau punya otak serta wajah, orang itu tidak boleh punya harta?)

Menahan dirinya agar tidak menghela nafas terlalu parah (karena tidak lucu saja kalau penghelaan nafasnya itu berujung paru-paru keluar dari rongga dada), Asano Gakushuu memanjatkan doa pada dewa, memohon dikuatkan batinnya, lalu membuka suara;

"Jadi. Ada apa lagi _kali ini_?"

 **OXDXC**

 **Reversed** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **underage**_ **?, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

" _Ne_ , Karma- _sensei_."

...

" _Ne_ ~ Karma- _sensei_ ~"

...

"...ahem, tes-tes, satu dua tiga, lay-lay-lay-lay-lay panggil aku si jablay~ Abang jarang pulang aku jarang dibelai~ _NE_ , KARMA- _SENSEI_!"

"Berisik, gurita!"

Karma- _sensei_ mendelik seganas _killer Orca_. Tapi Koro- _kun_ cuek saja, hanya memajukan bibirnya makin mirip versi _kawaii_ seekor gurita.

"Habis saya bosen nih... Kita mau begini berapa lama lagi?"

Sang murid merentangkan tangan minta dikasihani—atau minta dibelai seperti biar tidak seperti yang dinyanyikannya tadi. Naas ia malah dipelototi.

Emang salah sih, wong dia harusnya lagi detensi, eh malah ngajak guru pengawasnya ngobrol gini.

" _Ne_ ~ Karma- _sensei_ ~ Kita sudahi saja ya detensinya, mending kita ke taman ria sama-sama. Aku mau naik bianglala~"

Abaikan tanda '~' yang ditebar Koro- _kun_ seperti seorang _stripper_ menebar pakaian dalamnya. Sudut mata Karma- _sensei_ berkedut kentara saat Koro- _kun_ menaikkan satu paha ke meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil bertumpu pada satu tangan dengan menggoda dan satu tangan lainnya menyentuh dagu gurunya.

Anak-anak yang baik hatinya, jangan mengikuti Koro- _kun_ ya. Ingat ini adalah perbuatan yang salah, bukan cuma melanggar hukum dan membahayakan peraturan yang melindungi anak-anak di bawah umur dari pengidap pedofilia, tapi juga merupakan dosa. Kalau kalian masuk neraka karenanya dan gak bisa baca fanfiksi lagi gimana?

...bercanda. Maaf garing ya.

Kembali ke _alternate version_ Koro- _sensei_ dan Karma, Karma- _sensei_ menepis tangan nakal Koro- _kun_ dengan tega. Mending kalau nepisnya pake tangan aja, lha ini tangannya ia tusuk pakai jarum jangka. Gak sekalian pake pena kayak Mikado menusuk Aoba—secara harfiah—di Durarara.

"Mending kau naik itu saja sana," ketus Karma- _sensei_ sambil menuding keluar jendela.

Koro- _kun_ yang sedang meniupi luka tangannya (gak sampai bolong atau berdarah, sakit juga nggak. Dia cuma lebay saja) _pause_ sejenak, lalu ikut-ikutan menoleh kepo keluar jendela.

Entah kenapa, ada gerobak odong-odong di halaman sekolah.

' _...aku tau aku sebenarnya sedang dihina. Tapi aku kangen naik odong-odong sumpah,_ ' batin Koro- _kun_ entah pada siapa. Ia menundukkan kepala, duduk manis sambil mengatupkan tangan di meja.

.

.

Karma (kita lupakan gelar _sensei_ -nya untuk sementara) dalam hati menghela nafas lelah. Kalau saja dewi takdir bukanlah makhluk yang iseng menjadikannya guru sekolah, sudah dari tadi ia akan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, bersandar pada kedua kaki belakang kursinya sambil menengadah menatap langit-langit kelas dengan penuh drama dan bertanya; "Kenapa hidupku begini ya?"

( _Karena kamu banyak dosa_ , begitulah jawab yang di atas sana.)

Tapi dikarenakan statusnya yang memang seorang guru sekolah menengah pertama, Karma hanya bisa menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, memasang wajah sekeruh sungai di Jakarta, dan _browsing_ tidak jelas di ponselnya. Ia sedang konsentrasi membaca reproduksi gurita—katanya, gurita jantan yang terlalu agresif memegang-megang si betina bisa dibunuh dan _piiip_ -nya diambil buat reproduksi oleh si betina, lalu mayat si jantan disimpannya untuk makanan selama ia menjaga telur-telurnya—ketika Koro- _kun_ kembali bersuara.

Ck, kalo tau bakal jadi begini, harusnya Karma tadi beli pita isolasi di _konbini_. Bodo amat dirinya dikira mau menculik bocah ini untuk dijadikan bintang film dewasa nanti.

" _Ne_ , Karma- _sensei_ , kenapa kau membenci kami?"

Karma mengerutkan dahi, kesal karena artikelnya tidak menampilkan si gurita jantan mati.

"Maksudnya IQ _sensei_ kan tinggi. Lulusan universitas bagus, lagi. Kalau benci mengajar kami, untuk apa juga _sensei_ masih jadi guru di sini? Apa Karma- _sensei_ maso ingin menyiksa diri?"

Ekor mata Karma menangkap kalimat 'Tuliskan komentar anda di sini'. Ia bergegas menekan kotak putih tempat komentar harus ia tulisi, memprotes ketidakcocokan foto artikel dengan isi.

"Oiii, Karma- _sensei_ dengerin ih-"

"Harusnya kan gambar gurita jantannya mati! Kecuali... Yang digambarkan hidup jantan atau betina, nih?"

Sunyi. Koro- _kun_ membuka ponselnya sendiri, menatap _selfie_ dirinya dan gurita peliharaannya yang begitu _kawaii_. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menangis tersengguk-sengguk sampai terbawa mimpi sewaktu gurita itu mati.

Aih, dia jadi nangis nih.

.

.

Jam sekolah berdentang tiga kali. Detensi pun disudahi. Karma masih berwajah penuh benci saat merenggut kertas berisi tugas detensi yang tadi Koro- _kun_ harus kerjai—padahal Koro- _kun_ sendiri sudah menyerahkan si kertas dengan senyuman sejuk makhluk surgawi.

Karakterisasi ini saya yang bikin sendiri, kok saya yang jadi benci sih.

"Kau cepat pulang sana. Kau kira aku mau terus di sini selamanya?"

Koro- _kun_ memanyunkan bibir gurita seperti biasa. "Ya kan kali aja," sahutnya sederhana, kemudian tiarap menghindari pelototan laser gurunya.

"Wah, habis hujan ya? Karma- _sensei_ harus hati-hati tuh jalannya—eh Karma- _sensei_ mau pergi kemana? Gerbang sekolah kan ke arah sana?"

"Kepo aja!" Karma bahkan tidak menolehkan kepala untuk membalas pertanyaannya, tapi terus berjalan cepat ke arah—gedung lama?

Koro- _kun_ mengerjapkan mata. Itu gedung lama yang dulu dipakai untuk kelas E kan ya?

Ia sempat gundah, ingin memuaskan kekepoannya (ya, ia tidak menyangkal kalau ia memang kepo saja bertanya) tapi juga ingin pulang ke rumah, makan malam, mandi, lalu tidur manja.

Yang mana ya enaknya—eh, kalo enak sih ya pulang ke rumah. Tapi kalau dia terus kepo dan gagal tidur manja kan gak enak juga ya?

Hmmm.

Ikut aja dah~

Koro- _kun_ meloncat panjang ala balerina, mengikuti langkah Karma yang sudah nyaris lenyap tertelan jalan tanah nan brutal menuju gedung lama.

.

.

Tangan Karma menyentuh dinding kayu gedung lama Kunugigaoka. Kayunya sudah rapuh lagi renta, membuat ia harus berhati-hati menyentuhnya. Takut salah senggol dikit aja, seluruh gedung bakalan roboh semua.

Ah, padahal kenangan masa SMP-nya di sini tidak begitu berharga. Dia ingat seringkali bolos sekolah atau tidur selama pelajaran matematika—satu-satunya hal yang _**AGAK**_ menyenangkan baginya ialah sewaktu ia bersaing dengan Asano Gakushuu untuk peringkat pertama, dan ia berakhir berperingkat kedua dan harus dipacari oleh si surai jingga. Seandainya waktu itu dia peringkat pertama dan Asano berperingkat kedua, dialah yang akan memacarinya...

Tapi lupakan saja, karena ini kan cerita Koro- _sensei_ x Karma, bukan Asano x Karma.

Karma menggelengkan kepala. Matanya jatuh pada sebuah jendela berkaca pecah. Ah, ia ingat dulu ia yang memecahkan kacanya, ketika ia mendengar gurunya—

" _Akabane Karma? Jangan bercanda. Kalau saja bocah itu tidak cukup pintar untuk mengalahkan si Asano Gakushuu dari peringkat pertama, mana kupedulikan dia mau apa. Tapi kuakui itu lucu juga; tinggal kupuji sekali saja, kalau kusuruh terjun ke jurang juga mau dia. Tidak rusak-rusak amat lah. Haha!"_

 _..._

 _...hah?_

" _Heei, Akabane-_ kun _, kau bolos lagi ya? Dasar bocah... Tapi biarlah. Tetap rajin belajar, ya?"_

 _...untuk apa? Supaya kau bisa menang taruhan anak didikmu dapat melengserkan Asano Gakushuu dari peringkat pertama?_

 _Jangan bercanda!_

"Dasar muka dua... Semua orang dewasa sama saja."

Orangtua yang mengaku sayang padanya, padahal tidak pernah ingat untuk pulang ke rumah. Wali kelas yang berpura-pura mentolerir ketengilannya seperti seorang kakak yang tahu karakter adiknya, padahal diam-diam merendahkannya. Dan semua orang dewasa yang mengatakan satu hal sembari melakukan hal lainnya, lalu memarahi anak-anak yang menirukan apa yang dilakukan mereka.

Ia muak dengan itu semua.

Karena itu kan ya, ia sengaja memilih pekerjaan yang ia tahu akan dibencinya, dan tidak pernah menyembunyikan isi hatinya?

Karma tersenyum getir menatap tanah. Ia berputar arah, hendak kembali menuju jalan gerbang utama. Tapi ia berhenti melangkah saat tersadar siapa itu di seberangnya.

Ya. Yang sedari tadi melihatnya nge- _feel_ menatap gedung tua renta penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba serta mayat kecoa, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan bahwa ia punya hati seperti manusia biasa di balik segala kebenciannya, yang kini sedang membangun replika katedral Saint Basil Rusia dengan pasir entah darimana...

Karma mengepalkan tinjunya murka.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, gurita?!"

(Karena dia kepo, Karma. Kamu kayak lupa aja anak remaja tuh gimana.)

.

.

"Karma- _sensei_! Tunggu!"

Koro- _kun_ berseru, tapi Karma tak acuh. Ia bahkan mem- _bulldozer_ katedral pasir buatan Koro- _kun_ sampai runtuh. Duh, agak sayang tuh. Udah capek-capek Koro- _kun_ bikin sampai bagus gitu.

Untunglah Koro- _kun_ adalah anak yang pemaaf dan baik hatinya. Ia tidak marah Karma merusak hasil karyanya. Kalau gambar atau tulisan saya dicoret orang dengan sengaja, pasti sudah saya cakar muka pelakunya.

Koro- _kun_ begitu baiknya, ia sampai-sampai bergegas mengejar Karma yang berjalan menghentak menjauh dengan marah. Dalam hatinya ia bahkan tidak merutuki tindakan Karma, hanya menyesal tidak ada hujan yang bisa membuat adegan ini lebih seperti telenovela. Asano Gakuhou pasti sirik kalau sampai tahu ia beradegan telenovela dengan wali kelas mereka.

"Karma- _sensei_ jangan ke sana!"

"Kau yang jangan mengikutiku lagi, gurita!"

"Serius _sensei_ aku kasih tau jangan ke sana...!"

"Sudah kubilang kau pulang saja sa-!"

Suara Karma tertelan di tenggorokannya. Kakinya lengser tidak menyentuh tanah. Matikah dia?

Tentu saja tidak. Bukan hanya karena penulis paling tidak suka Major Character Death di cerita, tapi juga karena Koro- _kun_ sudah dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar dada Karma, sukses menyelamatkannya.

"Tuuuh kan _sensei_ kubilang juga apa. Aku sama anak-anak kapan lalu kan ke sini sama Shiota- _sensei_ buat pelajaran olahraga. Kita main _survival game_ sekalian bikin jebakan kayak begini juga. Itu Asano Gakuhou bikin lubang ini diisi lipan segala masa. Untung _sensei_ gak jadi jatuh kan ya?"

Karma tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia membiarkan Koro- _kun_ bercerocos layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang belanja sayur sambil ngerumpi bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga diam saja saat Koro- _kun_ menabur garam dan Sasa yang entah kenapa ia bawa di saku celana, membuat para lipan di lubang meninggal dunia sebelum mendoakan mereka. Ia juga tidak memutar bola mata jengah saat Koro- _kun_ mulai menangisi lipan-lipan yang telah tiada—padahal yang ngebunuh dia juga.

Benar, Karma tidak memutar bola mata. Ia justru menyembunyikan senyum kecil akan tingkah murid paling ajaibnya.

Perhatian Karma teralih mendengar keretak punggung Koro- _kun_ yang tengah meregangkan kedua lengannya melampaui kepala.

"Aku jujur gak paham kenapa _sensei_ seperti ini orangnya... Tapi gak penting juga. Karma- _sensei_ lebih judes dari ibu tiri Cinderella iya, tapi seenggaknya, ibu tiri Cinderella agak puas lho dengan hidupnya? Cuma dia sirik sama Cinderella aja. Coba dia gak pakai acara sirik segala, udah lebih bahagia deh dia," Koro- _kun_ bercerita tanpa memandang Karma. Takut wajah Karma lebih bengis dari biasanya kali dia. "Tapi yang kumaksud adalah... Ibu tiri Cinderella sudah puas tapi gak bahagia. Karma- _sensei_ gak puas ataupun bahagia. Apa _sensei_ akan seperti ini selamanya?"

Satu, dua detik dihabiskannya menatap langit tanpa berkata-kata. Kemudian ia mengatupkan kedua tangan di belakang punggung bagai artis idola manis tanpa dosa, memberanikan diri melirik Karma.

"Soalnya... Aku ingin Karma- _sensei_ bahagia. Gak tau juga sih kenapa. Tapi memang lebih enak kalau kita bahagia kan ya? Sekalipun kadang-kadang harus berdusta atau berpura-pura, soalnya terkadang itu diperlukan juga."

Kenapa bocah ini jadi menceramahi Karma? Kenapa cerita ini jadi ada dramanya segala, padahal genrenya masih humor/romansa?

Dan kenapa juga Karma justru mendengus tertawa dan menoyor pelan dahi muridnya?

Entahlah. Tapi dari sana, sesuatu berubah dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu tanpa terasa. Lima tahun sejak perubahan gradual Akabane Karma. Dari guru terbengis se-Kunugigaoka menjadi guru terpopulernya—walaupun tetap yang tersadis juga.

"Karma- _sensei_ , kapan batas waktu pengumpulan tugasnya?" seorang siswa yang tidak tahu-menahu bertanya.

Sebuah seringai terulas di wajah ganteng-ganteng imut Karma saat ia menjawab muridnya.

"Lho, memang _sensei_ lupa bilang? Pengumpulannya... lima menit dari sekarang~"

Sumpah-separah masal pun terngiang. Tapi sang guru membiarkan, penyumbat kuping menjaga pendengarannya tetap aman. Kalau kelas tetangga ikut mendengar keributan... Ya biarkan. Salah sendiri punya pendengaran.

(Silakan gunakan emoticon :P untuk penekanan.)

Menyilangkan lengan di balik kepala, Karma tengah tersenyum geli menatap paras murid-muridnya yang jelas stres dan putus asa. _Schadenfreude_ , nama keren emosi yang dirasakannya.

Di tengah pengumuman penambah teror siswa dan siswi 'Empat menit lagi', 'Tiga menit lagi', 'Dua menit lagi' yang diakhiri 'lima, empat, tiii-', tiba-tiba terdengar suara surgawi.

Atau lebih tepatnya, suara pemuda _ikemen_ -baru-lulus-kuliah penggemar gurita.

"SPADAAA! Yang namanya Karma- _sensei_ masih kerja di sini gak?! Atau benar katanya dia sudah ganti kerja jadi menteri keuangan negara?!"

Karma tersentak di kursinya. Para siswa mem- _pause_ kepanikan mereka, beberapa kepo menjulurkan kepala melewati jendela lantai dua karena ingin tahu itu suara alay siapa.

Bola mata Karma melebar tanda tidak percaya—disertai darah merambat ke pipinya—mendapati Koro- _kun_ versi dewasa (masih tujuh tahun juniornya... Tapi sampai tewas juga toh mereka bakalan terus berbeda usia), berdiri di tengah lapangan sekolah dengan buket mawar merah di tangannya.

Pelukan yang terjadi momen berikutnya (Karma _parkour_ lewat jendela) masih merupakan salah satu momen paling romantis se-Kunugigaoka.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Karma pura-pura gak punya hati itu namanya dusta juga sih... Tapi karena saya baru sadar habis bagian itu saya tulisi, dimohon untuk tidak mengkritisi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *emotnya salah nih*

Saya tidak mendukung romansa antara anak di bawah umur termasuk remaja dengan orang dewasa. Kalau fiksi lain cerita *lha* Dimohon _review_ -nya, pembaca~

 **~Omake~**

"Jadi. Ada apa lagi _kali ini_?"

Pertanyaan di prolog yang berujung Koro- _kun_ terkena detensi terjawab di sini.

Karma menuding Koro- _kun_ yang tersenyum welas asih dengan ibu jari. "Dia ke- _gap_ membaca fanfiksi _yaoi_ di kelas lagi."

"...detensi buat esai pengaruh fanfiksi dengan _supporter_ LGBT."

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
